Rebel!
by Akiko142
Summary: Wuya has taken over the world. Unfortunatly, the evil army against her is being leaded by... [on hiatus]
1. Ring of Love

"Yay! It's my first ever fanfiction! Hanbags let me put her and Jiggy in this fanfiction. Go myself! Go myself! It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" Janiko dances around.

"I thought your birthday was…this is mooost confusing!" Omi says as a question mark appears above his head.

Janiko punches his big yellow head.

"Now I can torment Janiko while Hanbags is gone! Mwahahahaha!" Jiggy laughs.

"You really need to work on you evil laugh" Jack says.

"SHUT UP!" Jiggy says and punches Jack.

"I'm back guys!" Hanbags a.k.a. Hannah says.

"YAY! You're back! Now I can torment you!" Jiggy says.

"Help me!" Hannah screams.

Dora the Explorer comes in.

"Come on Vamonos, everybody let's go! Come on lets get to it! I know that

we can do it!" She sings.

Jack Spicer screams his girly scream louder than ever.

"Don't worry I will save you, I am a Xiaolin Warrior! Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi says and uses his water attack on Dora.

Dora a.k.a. The most evil force in the world disappears.

"Okay let's get to the main point of the story. Hannah and Jiggy are new student

at the Xiaolin Temple as dragons-in-training. Hannah is the Xiaolin Dragon of Space,

and Jiggy is the Xiaolin Dragon of Light. HannahxRai. JiggyxKimiko. And I go out with Chase Young YAY! Just kidding…" Janiko gets cut off by Hannah and Jiggy.

"What!" They scream.

"Yeah! Chase Young" Janiko's eyes turn into hearts "Okay so, on with the story!"

A/N: Janiko is a character and host of this fanfiction

**Chapter 1: Ring of Love**

"Young monks, we have two new students at the temple…" Master Fung said.

"YAY! I will teach them. But they'll never be as good as me." Omi said.

"Whatever" Raimundo rolls his eyes.

"Hi!" Hannah and Jiggy greeted them.

"These are the new students, Hannah the Xiaolin Dragon of Space and Jiggy the Xiaolin Dragon of Light." Master Fung introduced them.

"Ouch my shen gong wu spots…" Dojo yelled.

"no details please" Kimiko said.

"Anyway, we've got a new shen gong wu guys! It's the ring of love. If you put it on someone's finger, they will fall in love with you." Dojo said getting back on topic.

"So, why do we need the ring of love?" Clay asked.

"So evil doesn't get first." Dojo said.

**Island of Love (a pink place with hearts everywhere even the sky is pink)**

"remind me again why we need this wu" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know" Raimundo was too busy looking at Hannah to give Kimiko an answer.

_Kimiko will soon be mine!_ Jiggy though. He grinned an evil grin.

"There's the wu!" Hannah said pointing to a pink hill.

Hannah run to the wu but when she touched it, she realized someone else was holding on to it. CHASE YOUNG!

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. No wu used. It's a race over floating pink rocks." Chase made the challenge.(ALL THIS PINK IS REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!)

"Chase, why do you want this wu?" Hannah asked.

"No reason, I just want to test your skill" Chase said.

"I didn't know that Hannah had skill…" Jiggy teased.

"JIGGY! SHUT UP! Okay I accept your challenge Chase." Hannah said sticking her tongue out at Jiggy.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The land changed into a showdown with pretty (We get the idea! Pink!) pink floating rocks with the ring of love on the last rock.

"Gong yi tan pi!"

Hannah and Chase start jumping towards to wu. Chase is in the lead so far.

Janiko appears on the same pink rock as Chase

"Chase! YAY!" Janiko wraps her arms around him.

"HELP!" Chase yelled.

There was too much weight on the rock so it tilts and falls over

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Janiko lands on tops of Chase.

Hannah keeps jumping and gets the ring of love to end the showdown.

_Know that we have the wu, I can get my evil plan to work! _Jiggy thought.

**End of Chapter 1**

Janiko: Yay! I'm done chapter 1! What can Jiggy's "evil" plan be? Please, oh please review!


	2. Aww, poor Chase

**Chapter 2: My man! (The setting is the Shen Gong Wu vault) **

"Now for my 'evil' plan to work, I have to give the ring of love to Kimiko. Mwahahahaha!" Jiggy laughs until Janiko walks in.

"Uh, don't say your 'evil' plan out loud." Janiko said.

"Yeah, whatever! Hey, how come you keep appearing randomly?" Jiggy asked.

"I AM THE HOST OF THIS FANFICTION! I HAVE POWER! I CAN EVEN MAKE YOU SPEAK FRENCH FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER IF WANTED! SPEAK FRENCH!"

"Approuvez quoi que... hé! Je parle réellement français!"( Okay whatever...hey! I'm actually speaking French!)

"Ha ha! Now jump up and down!"

Jiggy jumps up and down.

"Say you don't know anything"

"Je ne sais rien." (I don't know anything) Jiggy says

"I'd love to stay and watch, but I've got evil to do." a voice said. It sounded like…Wuya!

"HUH! HOW DID YOU GET IN!" Janiko shouted.

"Elle a l'anneau de l'amour! (She has the ring of love!) Jiggy said.

"What?" asked Wuya.

"Jiggy, you're still speaking in French" Janiko noted.

"As I was saying I came here to steal this wu."

"Why?"

"Duh! Don't you know what this wu does? Makes people fall in love with you and do whatever you want. Evil huh?"

"Esclave?" (slave) Jiggy said.

"Jiggy stop speaking in French!" Janiko shouted.

"Anyway, I'm gonna use it on Chase..." Wuya said.

"WHAT! ON MY MAN!"

"Yeah"

"GO AWAY!"

"Okay!"

She disappears but still has the ring of love.

"UGH! HOW COULD SHE!" yelled Janiko.

"Why? HEY! I CAN TALK IN ENGLISH! Yay!" Jiggy exclaimed.

"UGH! THAT HAG!"

"Why don't you use your host's powers?"

"Because, that would ruin the story. What do you think of the plot 'once upon a time, they lived happily ever after'?"

"uh…"

"EXACTLY! It's just BLA! We are going to do this the hard way. Go wake up the others"

**In Hannah's room (she and Jiggy both got their own rooms, If you want to call those things rooms)**

"Hannah, WAKE UP!" Jiggy bangs a gong.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! JIGGY!" Hannah yells.

"Some witch stole the ring of love and is gonna use it on Chase Young!"

"And I care because?"

(Jiggy explains that Wuya's using the ring of love for evil)

**Riding on Dojo to Chase's Lair**

"UGH! When I get my hands on Wuya I'll… UGH!" Akiko says for the millionth time.

"You look angrier than a mad cat…" Clay says.

"SHUT UP!" Janiko shouts annoyed.

**Chase Young's Lair**

"So Wuya, came back to 'use' me? GO AWAY!" Chase walks away.

"I've got you a present" She holds up the ring of love.

Chase turns around."Uh thanks" He puts the ring of love on his finger. "WAIT! ISN'T THIS THE RING OF LOVE!"

He tries to take it off but it's stuck. It glows (you guessed it) PINK! Chase looks hypnotized.

Chase: "What should I do for you my love?"

**End of Chapter**


	3. The ancient training art of…

Janiko: YAY! My third chapter! I'm sorry it took so long…

Dojo: You forgot to do the disclaimer! Can I do it? Please?

Janiko: Okay, sure you can say "Akiko142 does not own Xiaolin Showdown and never will!"

Dojo: Hey, you said it!

Janiko: Oops! Sorry, but don't worry you can do it next chapter!

Dojo: How do I know I can trust you?

Janiko: You can't. Mwahahahaha! Just kidding, don't worry you'll do the disclaimer next chapter for sure! Anyway, on with the story…

**Chapter 3: The ancient training art of…**

Before Wuya could answer, Janiko had sneaked in and kicked Wuya.

"Hey!" Wuya yelled.

"You obviously have some weirdo plan to do evil," Janiko said "I don't know what it is but I'm here to prevent it"

"You and what army?"

The Xiaolin dragons walked in. Dojo was shivering.

"Did we have to come here? You know what's on Chase's diet? Cute innocent dragons!" Dojo said in a shaky voice.

Clay rolled his eyes.

"Wuya! Prepare yourself for a mooost humiliating defeat!" Omi shouted.

"Shut up cheese ball!" Wuya said very annoyed. "Chase! Get them!"

Chase snaps his fingers and his cats walked in.

Janiko screams and hides behind Dojo. (Or at least tried to)

"Ha ha! Hiding behind the smallest?" Wuya said amused.

"Please don't eat me! I'm too high in cholesterol! I'm not edible!" Janiko pleaded.

"Whatever!"

"Okay fine, I know the ancient training art of…uh thingy…"

"Uh huh?"

"I know! The ancient training art of…DODGE THE BUCKET OF ICE COLD WATER!"

Janiko pulls out a bucket from behind her back and DODGES THE BUCKET OF ICE COLD WATER!

"Hey!" Wuya yells.

Janiko pulls out a towel from behind her back and throws it at Wuya.

"Uh, thanks!" While Wuya is using the towel, The Xiaolin dragons and Janiko sneak out.

**In the air**

"By the way, that was my ancient training art! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Omi said.

**End of chapter**

Author note: So you don't get confused, Janiko is a character and the host of this story. She's not me, Akiko142. She just got carried away. So when you think of Janiko, think of her as the host of "The Xiaolin Dragons of Space and Light" And a character, the girl with short black hair, dressed in black jeans and a loose white T-shirt.


	4. Free!

Janiko: Yay! My fourth chapter!

Dojo: Yeah whatever! Now you said I could do the disclaimer!

Janiko: Don't worry, I didn't forget about the disclaimer. I have a great memory!

Hannibal Bean: Hey! You said I could do the disclaimer this chapter!

Dojo: What! Whoever heard of a bean doing a disclaimer? And anyway, Janiko said I could do the disclaimer!

Janiko: Oops!

Dojo and Hannibal Bean: JANIKO!

Janiko: Sorry, I had a bad memory…

Dojo: You just said you had a great memory!

Janiko: No I didn't! Did I?

Dojo and Hannibal Bean: AKIKO142 DOES NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN AND NEVER WILL!

Janiko: See? Problem solved!

Dojo and Hannibal Bean: We're mad at you!

Janiko: tear You're so mean! Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 4: Free!**

"Mwahahahaha! I, Jack Spicer evil boy genius will now steal your shen gong wu!" Jack called down from the air.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled.

"Come back Jack!" Janiko yelled.

Janiko ran after Jack. She eventually got tired and sat under a tree to rest.

"Okay, this is weird." Janiko noticed the sky turning dark.

She decided to walk back to the temple.

**The Xiaolin Temple**

"Chase!" Janiko yelled. She punched him. "Wuya! Come out wherever you are! Unless you're to chicken to fight!"

"Relax Janiko! Wuya isn't here…" Chase was cut off by Janiko.

"Don't lie! I know she's here somewhere!"

"Nah, she's too busy taking over the world, she got her powers back"

"Aren't you helping her?"

"Why would I do that?"

Janiko looked at his finger. He wasn't wearing the ring.

"So, you're free?"

"The Xiaolin monks saved me. But now Wuya has them in the dungeon in her palace. She'll let them go if they promise not to fight her."

"They must rebel! UGH! The reason they saved you is so they could prevent anything like this from happening! But you had to give her powers back!"

Janiko gave Chase the evil eye.

"She was controlling me! Sheesh!" Chase walked to the door and gestured Janiko to follow. "Come on, we must stop Wuya"

Janiko walked towards Chase.

"We? Just because I broke some Jack bots doesn't mean I'm strong enough to help get my friends back! And Jack stole all of our Shen Gong Wu! And I'm NOT going back in time 1500 years ago to get another puzzle box from Dashi!" Janiko sighed. "But we'll have to think of something though."

**End of chapter**

Janiko: End of the chapter! Please read and review!


	5. the army

Janiko: Yay! My fifth chapter!

Me: I'm gonna do the review replies now. I'm mooost sorry I didn't do them earlier:

**Hanbags:** Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! You're the best co-worker ever!

**firebenderchaseyoung:** Thanks! I got the English translated into French using a website. But I still know a little French because I learn it at school.

**Summer's sakura of light:** Thanks

Janiko: Okay so on with the…

Omi: I want to do the disclaimer! Akiko142 will never own Xiaolin Showdown and does not own it now!

Janiko: Omi you said it backwards!

Omi: Same difference!

Janiko: Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 5: the army**

"So here's the plan; we get peoples' help to rebel against Wuya! While they're fighting, we can use the golden tiger claws to save the Xiaolin monks and they'll help us defeat Wuya!" Janiko grinned nervously not sure her plan will work.

"THE XIAOLIN MONKS! THEY'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH! Katnappe has the golden tiger claws." Chase replied.

"But Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay are wudai warriors, and now they've got Hannah and Jiggy in their team."

"Janiko you're serious? They're still not strong enough. And why do we need people to help save them? And why should we save them?"

"I'm helping you stop Wuya and you're helping me save my friends! It's called negotiating!" Janiko pulled out a turquoise cell phone. "I'll call Jack first and tell him to call…"

"Jack! Are you sleep talking or something? Maybe you bumped your head on the wall…"

"SHUT UP! Jack is useful!" Janiko dialed Jack's number and held the phone to her ear. "Hey Jack! It's me Janiko, NO PLEASE DON'T HANG UP! PLEASE!"

"I wasn't gonna hang up. So, why did you call me?" said Jack from the other line.

"Wuya has taken over the world and I need your help to rebel against her. Bring Katnappe, Cyclops, Tubbimuru, Vlad, and uh, just bring all the help you can." Janiko said. "Oh, and ask Katnappe to bring the golden tiger claws."

"And why do you need my help?" Jack asked. "Aren't I the pathetic one?"

"We just need all the help we can. Oh, and sorry for breaking your Jack-bots. (I didn't put the scene where she breaks Jack-bots but she did break em in a fight with Jack. She was sooo annoyed with Jack.) But please, oh please JUST COME OKAY!" Janiko hangs up. "I took care of that, so they'll be here soon."

"Hey Janiko, I have something we might be able to use; the yang yoyo. Hmm, it might come in handy." Chase grinned nervously.

"Okay, that was totally random. Hey look! They're here!" Janiko ran outside and Chase followed.

**Outside the Xiaolin Temple**

"JACK YOU IDIOT!" Janiko yelled at the top of her lungs. Well, what he did was idiotic. They people he brought with him are Katnappe, Tubbimuru, Vlad, Cyclops, panda bubba and Guan!

"Hey, you did say to bring all the help I can." Jack replied.

Janiko walked over to him and whispered in his ear,

"Oh, but did I say to bring Guan?" Janiko gave Guan a dirty look.

"Here's the golden tiger claws." Jack hands the claws to Janiko. Janiko managed to crack a smile. "Go to Wuya's palace, go inside and just find a place to hide until we get the monks out"

"I still think this is a stupid idea!" Chase said in a singing voice.

"Just stick to the plan. AND SHUT UP!" Janiko make a portal with the golden tiger claws and pulled Chase in.

**End of Chapter**

Janiko: It's the end of the chapter! So, please read and review!


	6. Ying Yang world

Janiko: Yay! The sixth chapter! So, I'm doing review replies in this chapter:

**Sentimentalvalue:** But now that I put Guan in, I can torture him! Yay!

**Hanbags:** Thanks you! Yay!

Janiko: So,

Raimundo: AKIKO142 DOES NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN AND NEVER WILL!

Janiko: Hey! You did the disclaimer without my permission!

Raimundo: But Omi did it last chapter without your permission last time…

Janiko: (mimicking Raimundo) But Omi! But Omi! Wait, he did do it last without my permission! Fine, I forgive you and Omi. But next time, ASK MY PERMISSION! So, on with the story!

**Chapter 6: Ying Yang world**

"There they are!" Janiko yelled. "I just noticed now because it was too dark"

Janiko pulled out the golden tiger claws. "Golden tiger claws!" She made a portal and went into the cells.

"C'mon people! Let's get you out of here!" Janiko shouted making a portal. The Xiaolin dragons and Janiko go the portal.

"I still think this is a stupid idea!" Chase said in that same annoying singing tone.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Janiko said rolling her eyes. She made another portal and they all went though. At least most of them…

**Ying Yang world**

"Where are we?" Raimundo says to himself. He bumps into a wall. "Ouch!"

He and Hannah appeared in a room with shelves that held unlabelled bottles. How random! Why were they in the chi room? They heard something and looked behind them.

"AAAAHHHH!" It was the chi monster! Now that's what I call random. Raimundo and Hannah ran to the other side of the room. Raimundo just bumped into the wall. He looks back. The chi creature is gone. Hannah suddenly appeared on a waterfall.

**Meanwhile in Wuya's palace**

"Let's wait for Chase and Janiko in this hallway" Jack suggests taking a few steps into a hallway.

"IS THAT A QUESTION!" Guan shouts.

"Meow! That's it Guan! You're getting WAY annoying! Get him!" Katnappe yells. Jack, Katnappe, Tubbimuru, Vlad, Cyclops, Panda Bubba all "get" Guan. After that, Guan has a black eye and a bandage around his head. Serves him right for pushing them around! "I'M NOW IN CHARGE AND I SAW WE WAIT HERE! MEOW!" Katnappe screams at the top of her lungs.

**Back in the Ying Yang world**

"Raimundo! Where are you? Help!" At first Hannah was frightened. But she had an idea; she stepped on the side of the waterfall pointing down. It turned around. "Okay so, now I just need to find Raimundo and use the ying yoyo…" Hannah reaches into a pocket in her jeans and doesn't feel the ying yoyo. "Raimundo must have it. How do I get to him? Hmm, this is the ying yang world. It has laws it it's own. I wonder…take me to the chi room!" Hannah was still on the waterfall. "UGH!" She walks a step forward and appears in the chi room.

"Raimundo! Where's the chi monster?" Hannah asks.

"I dunno. He just disappeared. Let's go back." Raimundo pulls out the ying yoyo and makes a portal. He and Hannah go through.

**In the dungeon**

"There you are! Why are your eyes red?" Janiko's right, they're eyes are red.

"What? Anyway, let's fight! Fight! Fight!" Hannah shouts insanely.

"UGH!" Janiko grabs the ying yoyo from Raimundo. She makes a portal and pulls Raimundo and Hannah into it. They come out one minute later. Raimundo and Hannah no longer have red eyes.

"Hey Janiko! Why did you go into the ying yang world? Are you evil now?" Omi asks.

"I AM THE HOST OF THE STORY! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE NEUTRAL! SHEESH!" Janiko shouts.

"Can you explain why Chase is here and what we are doing Janiko?" Kimiko asks.

"JUST FOLLOW ME AND I'LL EXPLAIN!" Janiko yells. "And you Raimundo and Hannah, THANKS A LOT FOR WASTING OUR TIME!"

Janiko gets out the golden tiger claws and makes a portal. Everyone goes through and they appear in the hallway where Jack, Katnappe, Tubbimuru, Vlad, Cyclops, panda bubba and Guan are waiting for them. While they go to find Wuya, Janiko explains everything to the monks.

"I still think this is a stupid idea!" Chase yells for the millionth time.

"Would you just shut up? Please?" Janiko make her 'I'm very annoyed' face. "And It would work better but Raimundo and Hannah had to waste our time!" Janiko gave Raimundo and Hannah the evil eye. Raimundo didn't notice because he was staring at Hannah (Why is he always staring at Hannah?)

They find Wuya in her throne room.

"Wuya! We have come here to rebel against you!" Janiko yells. "Charge!"

Everyone except for Chase charge towards Wuya.

"I still think this is a stupid idea" Chase says rolling his eyes.

"HELP" Wuya is about to cry for help but instead, she just teleports to the other side of the room.

"Charge!" Janiko yells again and everyone except for Chase runs towards Wuya again.

"I still think this is a stupid idea" Chase repeats.

**End of chapter**

A/N: Chase may be right. Or maybe not…anyway! Please read and review!


	7. Rock, paper scissors

Janiko: Yay! My seventh chapter! I'm sooo stupid; I didn't even describe Hannah and Jiggy yet! Well, here are their profiles:

**Hannah's profile**

Hair: Blonde with a few brown streaks in it. She lets it down.

Eyes: Blue when happy, Green when angry or jealous and grey when sad

Clothes: In the temple normal Xiaolin monk robes. But when out, she wears black jeans with a blue top which says I'm definitely up to something and black sandals

**Jiggy's profile**

Hair: Carmel with red streaks

Eyes: Green

Clothes: Normal Xiaolin monk robes. When out, he wears black jeans and a red top that says on it Attitude has its pleasure and brown trainers.

Katnappe: AKIKO142 DOES NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN AND NEVER WILL!

Janiko: How dare you do the disclaimer without my permission! That's it! You people had three chances!

Janiko runs after her, Raimundo and Omi with the orb or tornami!

Janiko: Orb of tornami! Ice!

Katnappe, Raimundo and Omi all get frozen.

Janiko: That took care of them! Anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 7: Rock, paper scissors**

"Jack! Did you bring any of OUR shen gong wu that you STOLE from us?" Janiko asks.

"No fair! They're my wu! Okay fine! Here's the Eye of Dashi" Jack hands Janiko the wu.

"Yay!" Janiko cheers giving Jack a suffocating hug. Janiko playfully swings the Eye of Dashi around.

"Aren't you going to do anything with that Janiko?" Chase asks.

"Oh, right! EYE OF DASHI!" Janiko shoots a red beam. It misses Wuya and gets Chase instead.

"NOT ON ME YOU FOOL! ON WUYA!" The much burnt Chase screams.

"I'm nervous! I'm too afraid of her!" Janiko whines "oh fine I'll try again! EYE OF DASHI! EYE OF DASHI!" Wuya ducks all of the red beams. "UGH! Come on thingy work!" Janiko runs to Wuya and throws the Eye of Dashi in her hand still holding on to it.

"Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Janiko challenges Wuya.

"You cheater! You just threw it into my hand!" Wuya yells.

Dojo pulls out the rule book and flips through it.

"No that's completely legal" he says.

"IN YOU FACE WUYA!" Janiko yells.

"Alright then, name your game Janiko" Wuya says very annoyed. She gave Dojo a dirty look.

"I uh…feel extremely nervous!" Janiko's face turns bright pink "how about something simple, like rock, paper, scissors?" Janiko's face turns bright red.

"WHAT! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS! ARE YOU THAT WEAK!" Chase yells at the top of his lungs.

"I'm an average 17 year old. I'm not that strong because I haven't been training that much. But why would I be so stupid that I would challenge a very strong witch to something that she has a bigger advantage on?" Janiko says.

"She's right!" Omi says giving her a grin and two thumbs up. Chase punches Omi's head. "Ouch!" Omi yells.

"Anyway Wuya, I challenge you to a rock paper scissors showdown! No shen gong wu used. If you win, you'll get all of our shen gong wu. If I win, you will stop taking over the world!" Janiko finally makes the challenge.

The ground doesn't change because it's only a simple rock, paper, scissors showdown.

"Gong yi tan pi!" Wuya and Janiko shout.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" Wuya gets scissors and Janiko gets paper.

"Come on! Best two out of three!" Janiko whines.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" Wuya gets rock and Janiko gets paper. "Rock paper scissors shoot!" Wuya gets rock and Janiko gets scissors.

"I win!" Wuya cheers.

"No! Best three out of five! Please!" Janiko whines.

"Alright" Wuya sighs.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" Janiko wins the 'three out of five' round

"I'll give you an extra chance. How about a five out of nine showdown?" Janiko says.

Wuya wins the five out of nine round. And the 26 out of 50 round.

"Uh come on! Best 51 out of 100!" Janiko whines.

"Okay fine!" Wuya sighs. Wuya wins the 'best 51 of 100' showdown.

"I won!" Wuya cheers.

"How about best…" Janiko gets cut off by Wuya.

"No!" Wuya shouts "oh and next time you shouldn't try luck games! Since we each had 50 chance of winning. I just won because it was just a coincidence."

"Then why did you accept the rock paper scissors showdown?" Janiko asks.

"I was hoping you would get all nervous like you always do. You didn't though. Ha ha! Coincidence!" Wuya laughed. All of the army's shen gong wu appeared in front of Wuya. "I guess you'll have to fight against me without shen gong wu now! Even if you still had your shen gong wu, they'd be useless. Since I'm practically invincible!"

"Okay then come on people! We'll need to find a better plan" Janiko yells.

"Wait! You rescued the Xiaolin monks?" Wuya asks.

"COME ON PEOPLE!" Janiko yells louder.

The army and the Xiaolin monks run out of Wuya's palace. They are now at Chase's lair.

"You know Janiko, you are really lame! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Chase screams.

"Hey! I'm good at a lot of stuff! I was nervous!" Janiko says "If you don't appreciate me then I think I should go…" Janiko gets cut off by Chase.

"NO! DON'T!" Chase yells.

Everyone looks at Chase.

"I mean please don't go. I uh…we still need to defeat Wuya uh yeah." Chase says blushing.

Janiko rolls her eyes.

_It's some other weird reason I don't want Janiko to go_ Chase though_ I can't explain why...I just won't be able to stand Janiko leaving. Even though she's annoying and kind of cute...SHUT UP CHASE!_

**End of Chapter**

Janiko: So…please read and review! And punch Chase for me please!


	8. tictacs

Janiko: Yay! My eighth chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! The reason Dora the explorer was in the first chapter was because she's the one of the world's most evil force! Yay! Chase is beat up with a cricket bat! That's better than a punch!

Omi, Katnappe and Raimundo: Can we do the disclaimer?

Janiko: No you may not! Akiko142 does not own…

Omi, Katnappe and Raimundo: Xiaolin showdown and never will!

Janiko: I wanted to do the disclaimer!

Omi: But you did half…

Janiko: Shut up!

Me: JANIKO! Stop annoying the characters!

Raimundo: We are the disclaimer trio!

Jermaine comes in.

Katnappe: Not for long, hey Jermaine! Wanna be in our disclaimer trio, uh quartet?

Jermaine: Sure!

Katnappe grins. Janiko gives her a dirty look.

Katnappe: Ya know Akiko142 might fire you if you aren't a good host…

Janiko: Okay fine, anyway, on with the story!

**Chapter 8: tic-tacs**

"Hey where's Janiko?" Chase asks Raimundo.

"Janiko? She went for a walk." Raimundo answers.

"What! It's too dangerous!" Chase walks away.

"I don't think you should go after her, she's in a bad mood. If you get bruised, has a black eye or have a big red scar on your face, don't say I didn't warn you!" Raimundo says.

"It's too risky for her!" Chase protests ignoring Raimundo.

Chase goes outside. He flies around and he spots Janiko. Raimundo was right; Janiko looked like she was going to explode any second. Chase flies down behind her.

"Hey Janiko!" Chase yells "What are you doing here?" He grabs her hand.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Janiko yells. She pins him to the ground. She gives him a black eye, gets him bruised and gives him a big red scar on his face.

"Hey!" Chase yells trying to push her off. He eventually pushes her off. He gets up and touches his face. He looks at his hand. Blood!

"Why did you follow me!" Janiko yells at the top of her lungs.

"I…waskindofworriedsinceWuyahastakenovertheworldandtheremustberockgolemsaroundthisareaandIdidn'twantyoutogethurt…" Chase gets cut off by Janiko.

"What?" Janiko asks.

"I was kind of worried…" Chase gets cut off by Janiko.

"You were worried?" She asks.

"Yeah…" Chase's cheeks turn red "uh there must be rock golems…"

"I'M NOT A BABY! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Janiko yells.

"You do act like a baby…" Chase says grinning.

"I DO NOT!" Janiko shouts.

"Well you're coming with me to my lair no matter what!" Chase yells.

"Are you gonna make me?" Janiko says crossing her arms.

"Did you come here because of the 'rock paper scissors thing'?" Chase asks

"Sort of!" Janiko replied.

"Okay sorry…" Chase says.

"SORRY! Wow! This must be the first time you ever said sorry!" Janiko says grinning.

"Uh…" Chase starts thinking.

"Well, is it?" Janiko asks. Her grin is wider.

"Anyway, you're coming with me no matter what!" Chase decides to change the subject.

"I saw a rock golem around here; I offered it some tic-tacs and it took them and left. HE TOOK THEM ALL!" Janiko frowned. "But luckily I have another pack! Yay!" Janiko pulls out a pack of mint tic-tics from her pocket.

Surprisingly, Chase says, "Really? That's amazing! You used the tic-tacs to get rid of the rock golem? If they're that good, give me a one" Chase jumps like greedy three year old.

"No! They're my tic-tacs! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Janiko holds the tic-tacs behind her back. Chase frowns.

"Not fair!" Chase runs to Janiko and grabs the tic-tac pack. Janiko is still holding on to it. Chase pulls harder and he gets the tic-tac pack. He opens it, takes out a tic-tac and throws it into his mouth.

"You are mean! M-E-A-N with ten apostrophes!" Janiko yells.

Chase rises one eyebrow "Uh, do you mean, M-E-A-N with ten exclamation marks?" Chase corrects her.

"Uh yeah, YOU ARE MEAN!" Janiko yells at the top of her lungs. Chase puts his hands over his ears.

"Are you done yelling?" Chase asks with his hands over his ears.

"Yes I am" Janiko says with a sarcastic smile. She grabs the tic-tac pack from Chase's hands and stuffs it into her pocket.

"Okay fine! So, do you have a better plan than to 'rebel'?" Chase asks

"SHUT UP! No rebelling is a great plan!" Janiko shouts.

"Fine! Let's go back to my lair now?" Chase sighs.

"Okay. But what about Jiggy and Kimiko?" Janiko asks.

"What about them?" Chase asks.

"I saw them around here. I followed them here" Janiko answers…

**End of Chapter**

Heehee! Janiko was following Jiggy and Kimiko! All of my readers will get tic-tacs!(Hands out tic-tacs)


	9. WHY ARE YOU SO SHY?

A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was working on my fairytale fanfiction one-shots.

Janiko: Can you please get rid of the disclaimer quartet?

Me: NO! Maybe I'll get rid of you…

Janiko: Please don't! You know how much this job means to me…

The disclaimer quartet comes in.

Janiko: I think I'll leave for a little while.

The disclaimer quartet: GET HER!

The disclaimer quartet chases Janiko.

Janiko: HELP! LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 9: WHY ARE YOU SO SHY?**

"Kimiko and Jiggy?" Chase says surprised.

"Uh huh" Janiko answered "I think they left by now."

"We should do the do the same" Chase says. "We need to work on defeating Wuya"

"Okay then" Janiko says. She starts walking.

"I think I'll fly." Chase says. He looks at Janiko. _She's walking so slowly!_He though. He goes behind her and picks her up bridal style. He starts flying back to his evil lair.

"What are you doing!" Janiko shouts.

"What does it looks like? I'm flying." Chase says.

"A stupid answer" Janiko replies. She sighs. She stars down at the ground. There are fallen trees, no grass or plants and its dark. She doesn't like the view so she looks at Chase instead.

"Ya know I could have walked." She says. Chase doesn't respond. Janiko sighs. "Do you have any better plans for stopping Wuya?" She asks. She doesn't really want to abandon her rebelling plan. She just wanted to test Chase. She didn't think he would have a better plan.

"Send her to the ying yang world?" Chase suggests.

"But how?" Janiko asks.

"The same way I sent Hannibal Bean to the ying yang world." Chase replies.

"Good idea! But how was that?" Janiko asks.

"I dunno. UGH! I think your dumbness is getting to me. I forget how it's done. But I can still send people to different parts of the world." Chase says.

"So, where should we send Wuya? The Artic?" Janiko jokes.

"Maybe" Chase replies.

* * *

They're back at Chase's evil lair. Chase puts Janiko down.

* * *

"I've called a meeting!" Janiko says to the army. Chase has the ability to send people to different parts of the world." 

"So, how will that help us?" Guan asks.

"DON'T YOU GET IT! Chase can send Wuya to a different part of the world! So, where do you suggest we send her?" Janiko taps her foot impatiently waiting for an answer. After 30 second, she gets some.

"Antarctica?" Clay suggests.

"In a volcano?" Vlad suggests.

"The earth's core?"

"Pacific ocean?"

"China?" Jack says.

"WE ARE IN CHINA IDIOT!" Janiko shouts.

"Island of love?" Hannah says.

"Great idea!" Janiko shouts.

"Okay then" says very annoyed Chase. "But Wuya's too powerful! We'll have to work hard to get her into the portal."

"Chase! Why do you have to make everything sound so difficult?" Janiko asks.

"I dunno" He replies.

"Stupid answer!" Janiko sighs. "Anyway, where's Kimiko and Jiggy? I think I'll go look for them."

* * *

Kimiko and Jiggy are at the entrance. They're walking arm-in-arm. 

"Hi guys!" Janiko greets.

"Um, hi Janiko." Kimiko says.

"So, WHERE WERE YOU!" Janiko shouts at the top of her lungs. Jiggy and Kimiko cover their ears.

"We just went for a walk…"

"You missed a VERY important meeting! I'll just have to explain every single thing to you!" Janiko explains every single detail. She practically tells the meeting scene over.

"Okaay…but why did you give us so much detail?" Jiggy asks.

"BECAUSE YOU MISSED THE MEETING!" Janiko shouts. "You lovebirds could have come back at least ten minutes earlier!"

Kimiko and Jiggy blush.

"Why are you blushing?" Janiko asks.

"Uh…"

"YOU COULD HAVE COME BACK EARLIER! BUT YOUR DATE WAS TO LONG…" Janiko gets cut off by Kimiko.

"Okay then, so let's get on with the plan yeah."

"That's why we need you! To help us! Come on!" Janiko says.

**End of Chapter**

Sorry this took so long, but come on! I was busy! Well at least I put the chapter on. Please read and review!


	10. LISTEN TO ME!

Janiko: Chapter 9 is finally here…

Jermaine: Shut up Janiko! We are now the new hosts of the story and the disclaimer quartet!

Janiko: Hmpt!

Walks away

Omi: Don't go!

Raimundo: We need you here as entertainment! Entertain us!

Janiko: Okay, I am seriously getting leaving!

Janiko runs away.

Katnappe: GET HER!

Janiko: Help!

Omi: In with the story!

Katnappe: I think you mean on with the story!

**Chapter 9: LISTEN TO ME!**

"Stupid Jiggy and Kimiko! How could they do this to me!" Janiko said to herself as she walked through the hall. She yawned.

"Are you okay?" Chase asks.

"Yes I am okay! Why?" Janiko shouted.

"You don't seem okay." Chase said.

"Leave me alone!" Janiko shouted. Chase walked away.

"Wait!" Chase stopped. "Would you be really shy if you had a crush on someone?" Janiko asked.

"I don't know…" Chase leaves.

"You know you're not helping! Grrr! Come back here!" Janiko sighs. "That idiot!"

…

"Okay evil army, now do you have any ideas for how to get our plan to work!" Janiko shouted.

No answer. Everyone was way too busy to listen to Janiko. Raimundo was trying to get Hannah's attention, Jiggy and Kimiko were talking and Omi was showing off how strong he is. No one noticed that Janiko's face was getting bright red. "PEOPLE! I WANT YOUR ATTENTION! THIS IS SERIOUSLY VERY IMPORTANT BECAUSE THE WORLD'S FATE'S DEPENDING ON IT SO I'M NOT GOING TO SHUT UP UNTIL I GET YOUR ATTENTION! I AM TALKING AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Janiko shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone became silent. "Thank you!" Janiko said smiling. "Now do you have any ideas for our plan to work?"

"Uh, no" Vlad said.

"Does anyone else have any ideas?" Janiko shouted.

"No!" everyone shouted.

"I see how it is people! You probably hate me!" Janiko shouted, her eyes wet with tears.

"Come on Chase, we're going to Wuya's palace!" Janiko grabbed Chase's arm and dragged him out of the room.

…

"So Janiko, do you have anything specific or just charge in, find Wuya and force her into the portal?" Chase asked crossing his arms.

"Exactly! Since we have nothing better to do because some people couldn't help me! I'll meet you at Wuya's palace! Bye!" Janiko ran down the hall.

…

In front of Wuya's palace…

"Where's Janiko? UGH! She's so slow!" Chase said.

"I'm here!" Janiko said running towards Chase. She grabbed onto his arm.

"What took you so long?" Chase asked.

"HELLO! I WAS WALKING AND YOU WERE FLYING! And besides, I didn't sleep well." Janiko said yawning.

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Nothing, I just went for another walk. I slept 2 AM and woke up 8 AM. Only 6 hours sleep!" Janiko yawned again.

"Why were you out for so long?" Chase asked.

"Nothing! I just wanted to! Okay! But at least I'm not too tired to fight. I think I'll be able to do it." Janiko said yawned.

"The doors are being guarded!" Chase said pointing to two rock golems.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of rock golems! Watch the master and learn…" Janiko pulled out a pack of orange tic-tacs. She walked to the rock golems.

"Let us pass! We'll give you tic-tacs!" She said holding up the pack of tic-tacs.

One of the rock golems took the tic-tacs and threw the whole pack into its mouth. It made a face and spit them out.

"Aaahh! It doesn't like them!" Janiko shouted.

"Was your story true?" Chase asked.

"Oh course it was true! That rock golem did leave me alone for mint tic-tacs…" Janiko slapped her forehead. "Mint tic-tacs! The ones I gave the rock golem guarding the door were orange tic-tacs! Run!" Janiko ran as fast as she could.

"Repulse the monkey!" Chase turned the rock golem into a pile of rocks. He did the same to the other rock golem.

"Whoa! I think I should get mint tic-tacs next time." Janiko said.

Chase's jaws dropped open. "TIC-TACS! Ugh! Go ahead and use them, when I'm not with you. But right now, I'm with you so forget about the mint tic-tacs!"

"Okay then, so lets go inside now." Janiko suggested.

"Okay!" Chase replied annoyed. They go inside.

"Okay now we're now inside! Now where do you think we should put the portal?" Janiko asked.

"We'll sneak up on Wuya and push her into the portal!" Chase said.

"Forget it!" a voice said.

"Why Janiko?" Chase asked.

"Shut up!" the voice said. Chase turned around…

"WUYA!" he screamed.

"Duh!" Wuya shoots electricity at Chase and Janiko.

"Aaahh!" Janiko screamed. She pulled out a giant mirror from behind her back and it reflected the electricity onto Wuya. Wuya blocked it with an invisible sphere.

"Idiots!" Wuya shouted.

Janiko pulled out a giant pumpkin from behind her back and threw it Wuya.

"Make a portal now Chase!" Janiko shouted. "I'll push Wuya in!"

Chase made a portal.

"You're so stupid!" Wuya made the broken pumpkin vanish. She pointed at the portal and It disappeared.

"Ya know I could do the same to you…" She taunted. Wuya kicked Chase and he went flying. He became unconscious when he hit the wall.

"CHASE!" Janiko ran over to him. "Are you okay?" Chase didn't move.

"So, what are you gonna do now? Do you know how to make a portal?" Wuya said grinning.

"Shut up! Akiko142 gave me host powers. But I can only use it for simple magic. Hmm, I'm a very simple person…" Janiko pulls out a giant broccoli from behind her back and throws it at Wuya. Wuya vapourizes it.

"I am…stupid." Janiko said.

"So, how are you going to get out of this one? Do you get out of this one?" Wuya taunted.

"Uh…" Janiko heard something crash. She looked behind her.

"Leave her alone Wuya!" It was the army.

"So, you came to save your friend?" Wuya asked.

"Yes!" They all ran at Wuya. "Charge!"

"Ah!" Wuya yelled. "You people are a disgrace! Which side are you on?"

"Against you!" the army ran towards Wuya. Janiko dragged Chase out while the others stalled Wuya.

Chase finally woke up.

"You're awake!" Janiko cheered.

"Yeah, what happened?" Chase asked.

"Wuya kicked you and you became unconscious. I used my host's, yeah even though I'm no longer the host I still get some simple powers; I used some of them on Wuya. Then the army came in" Janiko told him.

"Why did you use your powers?" Chase asked.

"Wuya was gonna hurt us! I was protecting myself and you at least until you wake up. So there goes your plan down the drain." Janiko sighed. "I'm tired! How will I be able to stay up late? I'm supposed to meet Jiggy, Kimiko, Hannah and Raimundo outside tonight. Hey, can you come this time?"

"Uh okay…I guess" Chase replied. "but at least until I get too bored."

Janiko frowned. "Okay thanks."

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was as you say, lazy. But I was working on Little Red Riding Hood and the cow and this new fanfiction I might post soon. I hope you like this chapter. Please REVIEW!**


	11. The cheese puffs

**Hey there! Yes I have finally updated...Sorry it took so long. I wrote the cheese song! I know it's silly and stupid, but that's my point! It's fun making an original song no matter how silly it is!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The cheese puffs**

_9:30 PM_

"Okay, I'm now bored. Bye..." Chase said yawning. Janiko grabbed his arm.

"C'mon! You just got here!" she whined. Chase sighed. _How did I get myself into this? Janiko is so whiney, like I actually want to hear her band record thier duet.  
_

"Hey Janiko! I created a song about cheese!" Jiggy (who was wearing a yellow suit with cheese slices painted all over it, and a yellow hat) squealed running to Janiko and tugging her arm. "Come on! It's the most awesome-est thing you ever heard!"

Janiko rolled her eyes. "Sure, so was your other attempts! Oh and by the way, awesome-est isn't a real word!" Jiggy's eyes got wet with tears.

"Meany! I'll show you! I'm going to sing it right now and you will soon agree...JIGGY IS THE BEST!" he started singing as loud as he could (because Janiko and Chase were covering thier ears)

"You want me to say 'you're the best'? NO NEVER!" Janiko yelled.

I love cheese,  
cheese great,  
cchheessee,  
cheese dominates! 

Everywhere I go I see cheese there,  
Cheesemart, Cheeseville,  
the cheese lair,

I'm craving for cheese  
But I can't seem for get it  
Can you please,  
Get me da cheese!

Hey, we are the cheese puffs,  
and we're crazy about cheese!  
remember us when you need cheese,  
go treat your self to cheese!

Janiko grinned. "JIGGY YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Chase just stood there with his eyes wide open.

"So, what do you think?" Jiggy asked jumping up and down with excitement. Chase blinked.

"I think...erm...I WILL SOON DIE, EVEN THOUGH I'M IMMORTAL! Okay uh, I think I will soon go crazy, and I miss Wuya. Okay!" Chase said.

Jiggy and Janiko squealed. "If you like that so much...there's plenty more where that came from! Hey, Hannah, Raimundo!" Janiko called. Hannah and Raimundo soon appeared with guitars.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Chase shouted. He started flying away.

"Oh well, who needs him..." Hannah said. "Jiggy, start recording our guitar duet!"

Janiko, Hannah, Raimundo and Jiggy have this "Cheese puffs" band, they go outside every night for recording and stuff. (Since Jiggy's totally MAD about cheese, guess where the name came from...) Janiko plays clarinet, Hannah plays the keyboard, guitar, electric guitar, drums, flute and violin. Raimundo plays electric guitar and Jiggy just records instrumentals and sing. (The leader of the cheese puffs band) They decided to form a band 2 months ago.

* * *

_1:00 AM_

Jiggy finally recored the guitar duet (3 hours ago) and the band mostly fooled around and stuff.

"Hey Hannah, what time is it?" Raimundo asked. Hannah looked at her watch.

"1:00" she answered. "I'm still not tired!"

No one was. But they decided to leave anyways.

* * *

_Janiko's room (In Chase's lair, Chase is REALLY annoyed about it!) _

_EVIL AGE! _Janiko thought. _It's not really my age though, EVIL moby morpher! Now that Wuya has it, I'm 17 instead for 10 for a while. I kinda look 17 but...cuter. WAAHH!

* * *

_**R&R!**_  
_


End file.
